This core is designed to provide centralized resources for light and electron microscopy, neuroanatomical studies, neurochemical assays, neurophysiology, and neurotransmitter receptor characterization and quantification with autoradiography (throughout the nervous system) and molecular biology techniques (e.g., in situ hybridization). Light microscopic facilities include fluorescence and confocal microscopes interfaced with computers for data acquisition and image analysis and special light microscopic optics for stereological data acquisition and analysis. As a part of our effort to develop a more comprehensive neurobiology core, we have a close collaboration with the Electron Microscopic Image Analysis Laboratory in the Dept. of Pharmacology (Director: V.J. Massari). This facility is superbly equipped for ultrastructural analysis of neuronal tissue. Equipment for neurochemistry and neurotransmitter analyses include beta and gamma counters, several high pressure liquid chromatography units, centrifuges (low and ultra high speed refrigerated units), ELISA plate readers, and other accessory equipment. Neurophysiological equipment includes capabilities for extracellular and intracellular recording, patch clamping, recording from peripheral nerves, and hardware and software needed for acquisition and analysis of cardio-respiratory data. Molecular biology facilities include a fully equipped tissue culture room, equipment for DMA, RNA and protein studies including Northern and Southern blotting, solution hybridizatiori-nuclease protection assays, PCR assays, Western blot analysis, and assays for measuring various neuropeptides and cytokines including tachykinin peptides and bradykinin. This centralized core unit will also facilitate access to techniques including DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis, in situ hybridization, polymerase chain reaction studies, and other cutting edge technologies. The core director will be responsible for overseeing the operation of the core; co-investigators and consultants will be available to train investigators, research associates and research technicians. By providing a central facility, the Core will facilitate standardization of anatomical, neurochemical, pharmacological, and molecular biology methods and assure uniform criteria for data analysis. As an additional service, the core advises investigators concerning the use of pharmacological tools to manipulate physiological systems and will provide a central repository of bioactive compounds (a drug library) for use by individual investigators. The neurobiology core is a cost-effective mechanism that will provide essential services to principal investigators, junior faculty, and graduate students, since the cost of the unit is only a small fraction of the costs that would be incurred if each investigator in the program were to set up these capabilities individually.